


Not Interested

by LightningE



Category: SKAM France
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningE/pseuds/LightningE
Summary: Adrian won’t stop flirting with Eliott until he sees that he does not stand a chance at all.





	Not Interested

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt on tumblr and it resulted in this. Hope you like it :) please let me know what you think. Also tumblr: thelucashemmatron
> 
> You need prompt? Eliott starts college and has a night out with his new classmates. He invites lucas to meet them. Before lucas arrives a guy or girl flirts relentlessly with eliott who does everything he can to brush them off, literally telling them he's in a relationship with the most wonderful boy. Eventually lucas arrives and eliott pulls him into his lap and kisses him passionately to send a very clear message. He introduces lucas to everyone and doesn't stop talking about him all night.

College was going great. Eliott had classes everyday but it didn’t feel like a burden because he was actually learning stuff that he cared about. He was learning Film Making after all. The first week was kind of hard, Eliott was nervous about leaving a good impression on people but he found out that he didn’t need to worry at all, as people were genuine and very open minded. He made friends real quick. 

It was the Friday after their 3rd week and everyone decided that they should go out to celebrate surviving almost a month of freshman year and it would be a great opportunity to get to know each other better as well. So Eliott dresses up nice and heads out to get to the bar they decided on meeting. He actually wanted to wait for Lucas to finish his homework with Imane, but his boyfriend insisted that Eliott goes in time and he would be there as soon as he finishes his work. 

When Eliott gets to the bar, Sophie, Trent, Anna, Lisa and Michael are already there. Eliott really loves his new group of friends. Even though they haven’t known each other for a long time, they already know a lot about each other. Eliott was hesitant at first, but when he heard the others talking about their boyfriends and girlfriends, it took him about 3 seconds to start gushing about how much he loves his boyfriend Lucas. 

This is why it’s no surprise when the first question they ask him after the hugs and kisses is where his beautiful boyfriend is. 

“He’s coming later because he had to finish up a project.” Eliott just explains.

Lisa, the most excited one in the group probably -Eliott just adores her energy- is jumping up and down when she says “Oh my God! So we are meeting this Prince Charming of yours! Finally!! I’ve been dying on the inside you know? I just want to see if he’s as perfect as you tell he is.” 

“Are we talking about Lucas yet again?” An uninterested voice asks from behind Eliott and he doesn’t even have to turn around to know that it’s Adrian. Adrian is the last addition to their group. He is a smart boy with objectively charming looks and he has been hitting non stop on Eliott since they met. Eliott likes the guy when he is just doing his work or chatting with the others, but sometimes he gets a little too overboard with his flirting and makes Eliott feel uncomfortable. This was one the reasons why he wanted to wait at home for Lucas to finish his work. He hoped that Adrian would back off if he saw in real life just how much he loved Lucas. 

“Yeah, I was just saying that he will be joining us later.” Eliott said.

“Good. So I still have time to convince you that you would be better with me.” Adrian says and actually dares to wink at the end. 

“I need a drink.” Eliott replies with a cold tone before turning to the rest of his friends and joining their conversation on who their favorite professor is. It goes rather smooth after this, Eliott really enjoys himself as they play darts and pool in the bar and chat. Trent is talking about the girl that he has a crush on, Anna is overthinking about their first midterms and everything is well. 

An hour later find Eliott slightly tipsy. He drank a few beers and did some shots when everyone else did. They toasted to their newly found companionship and the next four years of their life. Eliott decides that he should take a break, sit down and sober up a bit so he walks to the far corner of the room where there is a brown leather sofa seated. He’s just about to dose off when someone interrupts his calm.

“Hey there stranger. You are not paying me any attention, I’m about to get offended.” Adrian says.

“Adrian, you know that I have a boyfriend whom I love very much. Don’t you think that this is highly inappropriate and disturbing?”

“Why would it be? You’re a hot guy and let me tell you something Demaury, I got my eye on you. You may have a boyfriend now but I assure you that I am better than him.” Adrian has the nerve to say. He get’s closer to Eliott and puts a hand on Eliott’s leg. 

“Stop.” Eliott sternly says before removing Adrian’s hand and scooting further away on the couch. 

“I’m not interested Adrian. I’m sure you can find yourself someone else to hit on. Who preferably does not have a boyfriend and actually wants to talk to you.” 

“Wow, that actually hurt.” Adrian says but he still has a grin on his face that let’s Eliott know that he’s not really offended. 

“I still think that you should give me a chance though Eliott. I mean look around. It’s been almost 2 hours since we got here and your little boyfriend is not anywhere to be seen. Maybe he is not coming after all.” 

Just in time, Lucas walks in the bar. He is wearing a button up shirt and Eliott thinks that he actually brushed his hair before getting here. It’s cute. Eliott loves how Lucas wants to leave a good impression on his new friends. His boyfriend is literally is the cutest thing. 

“Baby! Come here.” Eliott yells from his place on the couch. Lucas’ face lights up when he hears Eliott’s voice and he starts walking faster towards him. Lucas does not hesitate when he gets near Eliott, he plants a chaste but still strong kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and hums in content. 

“Hi baby. I’m sorry I’m late. I had to walk Imane home cause it’s so late.”

“Oh I love you. Don’t ever apologize for being a good friend baby. And come closer, I’m tipsy and I need some love.” Eliott says in his cute child like voice before pulling Lucas to his lap. They kiss some more until someone caughs next to them and Eliott remembers that Adrian was on the couch with him as well. 

“Oh Adrian, this is Lucas my boyfriend. You probably guessed that by now but, oh well.” Eliott says with a smile. 

Adrian is stuttering when the rest of the group joins them, apparently haven seen Lucas and Eliott kissing on the couch and connecting the dots. Lisa all but throws herself on to Lucas. “Oh my God I can’t believe you’re here. It’s so great to meet you Lucas. Eliott has already told us so much about you.” 

“Yeah, soo much.” Adrian snorts next to them. 

Lucas greets everyone, introducing himself again even though everyone knows who he is out of politeness. “Aw that’s so cute baby, you been talking about me?”

“You know that I can’t shut up about you honey.” Eliott says with a genuine smile on his face and so much love in his eyes. “The gang probably hates me now because I can’t go 3 minutes without mentioning your name. I just love you so much.” 

The gang lets out a collective “awww”. 

Michael than drags Lucas to play darts. Eliott said earlier that you like playing darts so what do you say wanna play a round?” 

Eliott is not so happy that his chest and his lap now feels cold because his boyfriend is not on him anymore, but he is glad that Lucas is making friends as well. His boyfriend is the most important part of his life and if the gang does not get to know Lucas, Eliott feels as though they won’t get to know Eliott himself either. 

Eliott turns to Adrian who is still sitting next to him but this time, he has a frown on his face. “Isn’t he an angel? Look at how beautiful he is.”

Adrian grunts and leaves the couch in response and Eliott feels accomplished. The rest of the night goes without a hitch. Lucas and Eliott hang out and bond with Eliott’s friends and Eliott does not even shut up for a minute. He talks and talks about how gorgeous and beautiful inside and out his boyfriend is. Every little thing that Lucas does, Eliott is there next to him.


End file.
